To Be a Saiyan
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4. Chi-Chi tries to come to terms with the fact that her husband changes more than the weather.
1. Base

My problem is _is_ that I have too many damn ideas and my brain is malfunctioning due to the overload. I call myself working on 'Rebirth' and then a week later I have about six different ideas for a story. It's annoying, I'll tell you that much. But none of these ideas will leave my head, and it's pissing me off. Um ... these little snippets are random and don't really serve a purpose. I just wanted to incorporate Goku's transformations into Chi-Chi's everyday life.

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT.

...

**Base**

"Goku," Chi-Chi chided, running her slender fingers through her husband's inky fringe. "Do you brush your hair?"

A velvet rumble escaped his throat as he leaned into his wife's touch. "... Does shaking my hair count?"

"Silly ...," she commented, her fingers working magic on his scalp. "No, it doesn't."

A frown marked the woman's lips, but it left as quickly as it came, a soft smile taking its place. She had forgotten how nice it was ... just the two of them relaxing underneath the large leafy tree that decorated the yard. She was thankful that Bulma had offered to take Goten for the weekend, and the fact that Gohan was out with his friends made the moment all the more better.

With her back to the tree, her black locks running free with the wind, Chi-Chi sat in the shaded grass, her husband nuzzled between her legs, his own outstretched. He abandoned his orange gi for a pair of knee-length orange shorts and a black muscle shirt; Chi-Chi doted a simple white t-shirt and her favorite pair of calf-length yellow pants, the intensity of the sun's rays producing a cause for much more comfortable wear. Together the pair sat in the grass, Chi-Chi's hands roaming through Goku's hair, and every so often, a pleasant hum would escape his throat.

"You mean ... you don't comb it at _all_?"

Goku peeled an eye open, gracing his eyesight was the beautiful, yet flabbergasted face of his wife. He gave her an ear-to-ear grin and shook his head. "Nope! The last time I combed my hair I think I pulled out a big lump of it. Plus, it hurts like crap!"

Chi-Chi laughed. "It's because you _don't_ comb out your hair that it comes out when you _do_ comb it. That's not a good thing, Goku."

"Aw," Goku whined, staring up at his wife. "Are you gonna make me comb it out?"

"Hmm ...," she pondered aloud, her fingers abandoning Goku's hair for her chin. He immediately missed the feeling, but kept his thoughts to himself. "I don't know yet. I mean," she exclaimed, looking down at his boyish face. "I just ran my fingers through it a minute ago, and not once did I encounter a knot. I'm jealous."

Goku rumbled with laughter in his wife's lap, his hands shooting up to her hair. "Why would you be jealous? Your hair is really pretty ... and soft," he whispered, causing the woman to flush a light shade of pink. For what felt like an eternity, Goku's hands roamed his wife's hair, his fingers occasionally brushing her cheek, causing her to release a shudder.

It felt somewhat odd. Goku was by no means a romantic, but to have him lying in her lap, his large, calloused hands racing through her fringe in a flurry of meek touches gave her butterflies. He probably didn't know what he was doing, which was, in itself, a little disappointing, but she wouldn't complain. Instead, she allowed her eyes to drift shut as she leaned into his touch. She wanted to savor the opportunity while it presented itself.

The Saiyan momentarily froze, his hand coming to a complete standstill on her cheek as he stared into the face of his wife. She was really, _really_ pretty. He had never really seen her with her hair down, at least, not often. He hadn't realized how long it actually was, what with it being in a tight bun all of the time, and for a brief moment, Goku hoped that she would wear it down more often. Long lashes framed creamy skin, and her button nose sat right above her petal pink lips. And the fact that she didn't wear that hideous make-up stuff made her look even more beautiful.

"Chi-Chi ...," Goku called; she didn't speak. Instead she gave him a light 'hm' in that womanish, yet girlish voice he'd come to know and love. "You're pretty."

Her eyes peeled open, another set of rose flaring her cheeks. "Thank you," she laughed shyly.

"Really ... pretty," he commented, his obsidian orbs staring at her intently. Chi-Chi laughed once more, and before she could say 'thank you' again, Goku grabbed her face with both of his hands and brought it to his in a swift motion, claiming her lips in a soft, yet firm kiss. Caught by surprise, Chi-Chi paused before falling in synch with the intimacy her husband showcased.

...

Don't ask me where I was going with this ... because, I honestly can't freaking tell ya. My love for this couple is unconditional, and I wish that more people would give them a chance! Despite the constant screaming from Chi-Chi and the overwhelming absence on Goku's part, I think they're the sweetest couple in all of Dragon Ball Z. One could only hope that Akira would grace his fans with some service!

He totally could've drawn out that kissing scene in the Cell Saga. Dx

Thanks for reading! There will be another installment. This is a little five-shot that I'm working on. Next chapter: Super Saiyan. And don't worry, I'm working my damnedest on 'Rebirth'. Just experiencing some writer's block at the moment.

_Edit: All errors have been completed - 3/5/2012_


	2. Super Saiyan

And here's the second installment to 'To Be a Saiyan'. :) Didn't really have a hard time deciding what this one would be about. Ha! Fan art is so awe-inspiring.

...

**Super Saiyan**

Chi-Chi wanted to keel over and die and to emphasize her annoyance, the short woman slammed her palm into her face, roughly dragging it down her chin to the point where the pink muscle hidden beneath her lashes showed.

"Please ...," she mumbled, her eyebrows creasing into a frown. "Please tell me that it's almost over. I can't ... I can't _freaking_ take it anymore!"

Her outburst startled the warrior sitting at the dinner table, his large form hunched over a bundle of broken plates and glasses, a pitcher of orange juice - or what was a pitcher - scattered across the wooden floor like a sun-kissed tidal wave, shards of broken glass decorating the mess in a torrent of sparkles in the brightly lit room. Goku sucked back his lips as if someone had just forced a lemon down his throat, the words 'I'm sorry' beat-boxing on the tip of his tongue.

The look that he was receiving from his wife made him want to bolt from his spot at the table, but the fear welling up inside of him told him to stay right where he was. Watching his wife struggle to contain her animosity was scaring him, her flowing black locks flaring as if she were getting ready to use the Kaio-ken technique times four. The Saiyan briefly wondered if she had picked up on the skill. She definitely had the look for it.

Goku raised a hand to the back of his head and he scratched it in his usual manner before fanning his free hand, his face forming a nervous smile as he tried his darnedest to remove himself from the table without breaking anything else lest he end up like the broken pitcher of juice, plates, and glasses on the floor.

"Chich," Goku said with a nervous laugh. "I'll clean it up. Just -gulp- calm down." _For my sake ..._

Ebony eyes met teal in a fearsome staring contest, Goku's swimming in fear, Chi-Chi's flaring in nothing short of anger. Shaking in ire, Chi-Chi curled her hands into fists, bringing them to her sides as she fought in a desperate attempt to calm herself. She wanted nothing more than to take a pot, a pan, a bucket, _something_, and smash it into her husband's over-sized cranium. But she knew that if she were to do that, then whatever item she was holding would just disintegrate into a million pieces.

_Hard-headed delinquents!_ she thought fiercely.

They went over this ... and she had honestly lost count of how many times she had told him _not_ to do it! At least, not in the house. And especially not in her comfort zone - the kitchen! 'Part of some new training regime with Goten' he says. This is like Gohan all over again from when he came home some odd years ago, his beautiful black locks a golden-puff mess! Only this time, it was her energy-induced, hyperactive son, who - thank Kami was taking a nap - was undergoing the ridiculous training regime! She absolutely _loathed_ Super Saiyans. Maybe not to the extent that she used to, but she definitely hated the ridiculous amounts of strength that came with it.

They broke everything they got their hands on! Chi-Chi was willing to make a bet that a Super Saiyan would break a piece of paper if they could! Kami knows they break wind more often than they should, her husband especially.

"You're damn right you're gonna clean up that mess!" she barked, marching over to the utility closet to grab a mop for the spilled juice and a towel for the broken glass.

Goku visibly flinched at his wife's unforgiving tone as he stood from his seat, making sure that his hands didn't touch the table or the chair lest they end up like the shards of broken kitchen utensils on the floor.

In an effort to save not only his hide but to calm his irate lover, Goku reached a hand out to take the towel from her hands, but she pulled back, shooting him another one of her death-induced glares; he eeped in fear.

"Do you think I'm gonna let _you_ pick up the glass?" she asked him incredulously. "Because if so, then you're sadly mistaken, buster. You're liable to break the _already_ broken glass, what with those watermelon-sized finger muscles of yours. I want you to go get a pail of water and a sponge, and hopefully without breaking anything!"

Goku slumped his shoulders at his wife's bitter remark. "They're not _that_ big," he whined, holding up his hands to showcase to his wife. "See? They're barely bigger than yours!"

Chi-Chi scoffed, leaning the mop against the kitchen counter, tossing the towel over the previously occupied chair. "Spare me the theatrics, Goku," she said, rolling up the sleeves to her shirt, cuffing them at her elbows before she placed her hands into her husband's. As expected, his hands were ten times bigger than her own, as was everything else on his body. She fought down the suspicion that one of his calf muscles were at least one of her arms and legs put together. That's just how well-equipped his build was ... well, now that he paraded around the house as a Super Saiyan.

"Now do you see? Your hand is _way_ bigger than mine, and it's not just because I'm a female either," she remarked, stretching her fingers out in a vain attempt at covering up her husband's hand.

He laughed at her, and she immediately found her round pupils darting up to her once inky-haired husband. She had to admit, he made for a _very_ handsome blonde. His hair stood on end, and what was originally black was now enveloped in a veil of golden light. His ebony orbs shone a beautiful sea-foam green, giving off the image that he was some sort of ancient god carved out of marble stone.

His muscles, she noticed with a tinge of pink kissing her cheeks, had increased in size. She hadn't been kidding when she thought that at least _one_ of his muscles were two of her own limbs. While admiring his bodily and facial features, Chi-Chi noticed for the first time in a very long time just how _tall_ he was compared to her. While his height was certainly intimidating, what with him standing at a full-blown _6_ feet while she stood at the mere height of 5'4, nothing about him radiated fierce. He was the same boyish, if not, childish man she fell in love with eons ago.

"Gee, I guess you're right," Goku agreed, snapping Chi-Chi from her stupor, her blushing in embarrassment at having just gawked at her husband's appearance like a school girl. "Now, let me wipe up this orange juice," he said, reaching over his wife for the towel that decorated the chair.

"What did I just tell yo-" and before she could get the words out, she slipped on the sticky mess that illuminated the floors as she fought to get over her husband's rock-hard arm for the towel. She yelped, shutting her eyes tight, hoping that she wouldn't collide with the glass-covered floors. Time stood at a standstill as hot breath wafted across Chi-Chi's scorching red face, her heart, as well as the sound of the man's heart, beating in her ears like a Spirit Bomb.

"You okay?"

Chi-Chi peeled an eye open, her husband's light-induced face brandishing her sight, his ultramarine eyes glazed over in concern as well as with a faint hint of amusement. Chi-Chi could feel her face heating up as Goku graced her with one of his boyish grins, thus making his wife's insides squirm in childish delight. Even after all of these years, he still had that same quirky charm that made her squeal. She could do nothing but nod her head, her words caught in her throat as Goku's deep voice rumbled in laughter.

"Good," he breathed deeply, causing the ex-fighter's insides to melt. His eyes never left hers, one of his massive arms coddling her protectively against his bulging pectorals. He leaned in closer, Chi-Chi's eyes staring into his with an intense desire. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, her lips pursing for what she determined would be a lovely, if not, then a passionate kiss.

When nothing happened, Chi-Chi peeled an eye open, catching her sight was the adorably befuddled expression of her blonde husband.

"Needed to get the towel," he laughed out, straightening out his wife, whose mouth was wide open in disbelief, her voice lost in her throat. Goku released his grip on her completely, shuffling to the floor as he snatched up the pieces of glass without breaking a sweat ... or the glass. He caught her torn expression and looked up to her, golden eyebrows raised. "You okay?"

Chi-Chi caught herself, growling out in frustration, anger, and worst of all, complete and utter embarrassment. "_You_ ... _you_ ..."

"Huh?" Goku's full attention was on her now, sherbet green eyes watching as she visibly quaked, her face steaming red, her fists curled into her face. "Somethin' wrong?"

"You _jerk_!" she cried out, bopping him upside his head. She knew it was going to hurt her later, as his head felt like a forty ton cement block, but she didn't care. "_I hate Super Saiyans_!"

And she promptly stomped out of the kitchen, leaving a confused, if not, a bemused Goku in her wake.

He stared into the direction that his wife stormed into for what felt like hours, and slowly turned his head back to the task in front of him. He smiled to himself as he went back to picking up the shards of glass, a mischievous glint flashing in his blue-green irises.

"I still got it ..."

...

Ha! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Funny how I just published the first chapter a few hours ago, and I already have this one out. This is coming along faster than I expected. Woo! Gotta love Goku, huh? Cute, charming, and if not anything else, funny as hell.

**lovers45**: You are the first one to comment, lol! And I thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

Look out for the next installment: Super Saiyan 2.

_Edit: All errors have been completed - 3/5/2012_


	3. Super Saiyan 2

Thanks goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the last two chapters. :) You guys have no idea how much I'm anticipating Super Saiyan 3 and 4. Lol. That's part of the reason why these chapters are coming out so fast.

This is probably my longest chapter yet ...

...

**Super Saiyan 2**

Waves of energy tore about the dimly lit sky like a barrage of fireworks during a midnight festival. Sparkles of fierce, raw power nipped the cool airs of Mount Paozu, complimenting the blushing cerulean skies. Goku raced through the clouds, leaving behind a trail of golden flare mixed with lightning-blue energy, his training partner following after him, a series of aggravated grunts erupting from his throat.

Piccolo scowled at Goku as he paused in his wild goose chase after the warrior. "Cowardice is unbecoming of you, Goku. I suggest you cease in this foolish game of tag and fight me like a man," the pointy-eared Namek berated, his mouth transfixed into an annoyed frown.

"There's nothing in the rule book that says I can't _not_ run," the golden fighter responded jubilantly, rubbing a finger underneath his nose with a cheeky grin.

Piccolo growled in frustration at the Saiyan in front of him, curling his knife-like fingers into fists.

He came to the Son household with the intention of getting some well-deserved training done, not fly through the skies aimlessly while his partner frolicked about like a child in a candy store.

He had long since completed his rigorous meditation, as the lush waterfalls accompanied by the plentiful forests and its inhabitants provided him nothing short of the solace he so craved. He would've subjected himself to training with Gohan, or perhaps even Dende. But the thought left his mind as quickly as it had come. His ex-student had abandoned his old training regime for something much more light, often trading sparring for dating and studying with his 'partner'. Or worse - that ridiculously idiotic superhero foolishness._ What did he call it again? The Great Singing Man? The Great Stinging Man? Whatever ... it was still stupid,_ Piccolo thought.

And Dende merely served as Guardian of the Earth. He knew absolutely nothing about the art of fighting. His skills in healing coupled with his faithfulness to Kami's Lookout was a testament of that.

Piccolo briefly wondered why his young Namekian brother hadn't bothered with learning at _least_ the basics of fighting technique. Combined with his extraordinary mending abilities, Piccolo deduced that Dende would make for one powerful deity amongst the living had he ever bothered training.

Now he was forced to engage in combat with his ex-rival and old friend, who refused to take things seriously, even though he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. If it weren't for the fact that the Namekian needed a sparring partner to test his limits on, he would've settled for another round of meditation. Training with the arrogant, spoiled 'Prince of all Saiyans' could be better than this useless game of 'tag, you're it'.

"I came here to train!" Piccolo shouted, his burly voice halting the playful fighter in his speedy flight. "Not play games! Quit fooling around!" he finished, the word 'idiot' caught in his throat.

"But," Goku whined, startling the turban-wearing warrior as he used his Instant Transmission to appear right behind him. "I'm just so happy right now!" Goku then stared at his close friend with an excited expression, almost as if he were waiting for him to ask him why he was happy.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the happy-go-lucky Saiyan with a look of agitation. When he saw that the goofy blonde wasn't going to continue his idiotic rant, he released an exasperated sigh. "Why are you so happy, Goku?" Piccolo asked in a flat tone.

Limeade eyes brightening significantly with an abundant amount of joy, Goku graced his sparring partner with his signature grin and blurted, "'Cuz, Chi-Chi's cookin' a _big_ feast today! And it's all for me!"

Eyes twitching, arms stark straight, Piccolo took a long, calming breath. "And you're happy because you're getting a meal? That's …"

"Awesome! Great! _Cool_!"

"Childish."

Goku pouted, placing his hands on his hips. "That's not very nice, Piccolo. Besides, you'd be pretty happy too if your wife cooked you a big meal."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, there are no female Namekians, only male. And we don't need food to survive either. And, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"_Really_? You mean, you never thought about what it was like to be married or have kids or eat delicious home-cooked meals?"

The Namek fell into his sparring stance, his voice still flat in irritation. "I lived with you for _three_ years, Goku. I know what it feels like, and honestly, it's not a life I'd like to live. Now if you have time to talk about food, then you have time to spar."

"But that's different," Goku continued, completely unaware of the look he was receiving from the fighter in front of him. "I mean, being married, having kids ... it's really great! Besides all the screaming and stuff, it's actually pretty cool. Especially when you get to have se-"

Sensing where the conversation was headed, Piccolo outstretched his lengthy arms at an alarming rate, his cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and vexation, and grabbed Goku by the throat before he could get the rest of his words out. Goku shrieked as the green hand tightened around his throat, the breath being promptly knocked out of him as Piccolo carried the Saiyan towards his build, sending a fierce punch to his gut. The faster he attacked the distracted Saiyan, the quicker they could pick up on the pace in their training. Piccolo was absolutely _positive_ he didn't want to hear the rest of that Kami-awful sentence, let alone hear Goku's whiny voice at all.

He just wanted to spar and go back to the Lookout. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it seemed as if Goku had other plans as he quickly recuperated, blocking a set of powerful jabs being directed to his face. He caught Piccolo's hands in his, slamming his knee into the Namekian's chin in a vehement fashion. The stain of purple blood leaked from the corner of Piccolo's mouth as he delivered Goku a head butt, immediately putting some distance in between the two.

Wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, Piccolo sent Goku a chilling grin. "That's more like it. I'm wondering why you hadn't done this sooner."

Goku grinned, his mind distracted from his previous conversation - not that Piccolo was complaining - and began to fluctuate his ki. "I remember you saying that you wanted to fight me as a Super Saiyan 2," he said, swiftly building up his power with a massive battle cry. Piccolo watched, putting even more distance between the two as brilliant waves of sparks and golden energy paraded about the skies. So focused was Goku on charging up to his maximum potential as a Super Saiyan 2 that he failed to notice the voltage of his charge assail downward, shaking the ground like a massive earthquake.

Small waves of lightning struck the ground, and before he knew it, all of the energy that the Saiyan produced from his charge had radiated from his very being like a thunderstorm. Piccolo observed in sheer astonishment, his eyes wide, but then a smirk spread across his lips.

Finally, the battle that he'd been craving.

Goku graced his opponent with a smirk of his own, and before the two could start on their round of attacks, an ear-piercing voice radiated from down below, startling both warriors from their thoughts.

On the ground was an irate Chi-Chi, whose face was contorted into a frown full of ire. "Dammit, Goku!" she yelled into the sky, scaring the Saiyan. Piccolo remained as stoic as ever, his eyes never leaving the screaming female. This was exactly why he'd never get a wife, and even if he could ... he'd _never_ get married.

Goku rubbed the back of his head in his usual way, briefly sending Piccolo an apologetic look. It seemed as if the Namek didn't think much of it as he nodded his head in the direction of his companion's wife. He chose to stay above ground as he watched Goku float, very slowly he might add ... fearfully, to the ground. He decided that it'd be much safer if he weren't near that woman. Besides, it wasn't as if he couldn't pick up on the conversation from where he was. He could hear her screaming and Goku's shrieks of fear from the far distances of _any_ planet.

"What's the matter, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, landing about three feet away from his wife.

With a ladle in one hand and a butcher knife in the other, the ex-fighter brought her hands to her sides and growled. "That little stunt you just pulled cut off the electricity! How in the world am I suppose to cook dinner now! These spontaneous earthquakes, this high-voltage light show, these hurricane-like winds - I want you to give it a rest!"

"But, babe," Goku said in a shaky voice. "Piccolo and I are in the middle of a very important sparring session ... and I can't help it if becoming a Super Saiyan 2 causes a change in weather."

Chi-Chi held the knife out, pointing it in her husband's direction as she glowered with ferocity. "What's more important! Dinner or training!"

"You're gonna make me _choose_!" Goku whined ... a little too loudly.

Piccolo winced. This ... this was getting ridiculous. He wanted so badly to interject or maybe just fly away and just stay at the Lookout, but he knew that if he were to do that then he would catch hell from Goku later about leaving and not saying anything. He could do nothing but watch as husband and wife went back and forth, one in complete and total anger, the other in whimpers and whines of despair.

_How in the hell does anyone _function_ in a relationship like this?_ Piccolo thought.

"Yes, I'm gonna make you choose," Chi-Chi countered, taking a step closer to her husband, her butcher knife inches away from his chest. Not that it would do the Saiyan any harm. "Now, I want an answer and I want it now and you have until the count of three to tell me or else!" she exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"Uh ... um ...," Goku faltered, backing up, the electrical current spinning around his being making it look as if Chi-Chi's anger was circulating his body.

If anyone else were to be watching the scene, they'd think it was hilarious, funny even.

But Piccolo, on the other hand, wasn't in the slightest bit amused. He thought it to be pitiful, quite pathetic. How was it possible for someone, who was capable of destroying worlds with just the tip of his finger, to be scared of a woman, a human woman no less, who couldn't even fly or use energy to her advantage? It was so ridiculously crazy that Piccolo wondered if there was some type of _magic _behind it all. It just wasn't possible for someone as powerful as Son Goku to be frightened by someone, who didn't even stand at his shoulder, like Son Chi-Chi.

"_One_!"

Goku eeped, green eyes watering in a pleading manner. "Please, Chich!" he groveled. "Don't make me choose!"

Anything the Saiyan said went in one ear and out of the other as Chi-Chi continued in her counting.

"_Two_!"

"I'm _begging_ you, Chi-Chi!" Goku cried, clasping his hands together.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Was this idiot really whining over food?

Chi-Chi halted in her march towards her husband, standing up straight. As she began to fix her lips to say 'three', her husband, with his lightning-fast speed, did the only thing that came to his mind. He snatched his wife by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers with such force that the sparks pouring from his body sent a jolting shock through her pores, making her ebony fringe stand on end like someone had just scared the hair off of a kitten with water.

Piccolo stared, completely at a lost for words.

When Goku released his hold on his wife, her charcoal eyes glazed over, Chi-Chi fixed her husband with another fierce glare. "Don't think tha-"

And before she could finish her sentence, Goku kissed her again, and a lot harder than what he had done the first time, almost to the point where he knocked her over. Black eyes wide and in shock for a second time, Chi-Chi tried to pull back, her puffy onyx hair askew. Goku was unrelenting and refused to budge, his hands trailing from her shoulders to the small of her back as he pressed her against him, and it was becoming _quite_ obvious that the kiss he was giving her was making her protests die down as the butcher knife and ladle she had been cradling in her hands fell to the ground with a _clang_, her fingers immediately racing through her husband's pointy blonde locks.

A look of disgust pulled on Piccolo's face as he directed his eyesight away from the sickening scene to his large, white cape.

"It's bad enough that he tried to discuss human relations ...," Piccolo muttered to himself as he collected his belongings. "Now he has to put it on display for the world to see. It takes someone like Son Goku to pull an unorthodox stunt like that ...," the Namekian grunted in disapproval before he flew off into the direction of the Lookout, because from the looks of what was happening on the porch of 439 East District, Piccolo could tell that he wouldn't be training.

Not today.

_Humans ... I'll never understand them._

...

Poor Piccolo. Haha! I've always wanted to look at Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship through the eyes of someone other than his children. I mean, Piccolo spent three years with them before the Androids arrived. Lord knows how hard it must've been for him, especially when he has that 'good' hearing going on. If I were him, I'd stay as far away from Mount Paozu as I possibly could. Wouldn't want to hear what goes on through the night with Goku and Chi-Chi. Lol!

Lots o' fun I had with this one. And, as expected, it was significantly longer than the others. Hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Anonymous Reviewers:

**DBZFan:** I'm glad that you like it, and thanks for reading and reviewing.

**SS4Fan:** I personally like all of his Super Saiyan forms, but I mostly love 3 and 4, for the simple fact that they both have much more diversity than 1 and 2. I mean, no eyebrows and longer hair, and lovely red fur coat with beautiful eyes. Two words - LOVE IT! I've always wanted to read more stories about SS3 and SS4, but it's clear that not many people like the forms, which is very disappointing for me, because I love Goku and all of his transformations to death! Thank you for taking the time to read and review both chapters one and two. ^^

**lovers45:** Ha! I didn't want Goku to kiss her. I've always thought that Goku was a little mischievous, even though he's clearly pure of heart. I can certainly say that the episode where Goku convinces Old Kai to help Gohan with the usage of Bulma was a testament of that. He definitely didn't offer up his own wife, so I know that he has _some_ sense of mischief when it comes to his relationship with Chi-Chi, lol. We all know that there's more to them that meets the eye. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Miss Anon:** I'm glad you love it! :D You have no idea how happy that's made me and I hope that you continue to read and review more in the future!

**Fanchick****:** :D I know! I mean, I absolutely adore Goku's transformations, so to see that there aren't any, or rather the lack of them as I have yet to find any yet, is a little heart-breaking. D: But thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Lottie:** D: Completely forgot your review! So _sorry_! But, I'm happy that you love it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!

Look out for the next installment: Super Saiyan 3. I'm probably anticipating this more than you guys are. HAHA!

_Edit: All errors have been completed - 3/5/2012_


	4. Super Saiyan 3

:D Woo, second to the last chapter! This shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but I got sidetracked with school and work. ;_; Goku and Chi-Chi have officially taken over my life! ;D But I'm not complaining ...

Thanks goes out to all of those who read, reviewed, alerted and added this to their favorites. You wanted romantic! Hopefully this is sweet enough!

...

**Super Saiyan 3**

Chi-Chi prided herself on being married to Goku. Not because he was the most powerful being in the universe or the Earth's hero, but because of the simple fact that he was her husband. He was everything she imagined (and wanted) in a man: reliable, handsome, loving, and honest. He was naive and maintained a level of innocence and purity of heart, mind, body, and soul that was a rare find; a diamond in the rough. He was selfless, always thinking of others and never himself, and on the off chance that he did commit a selfish act, he deserved it.

He was like a child, but at the same time, he had the heart of a man. Of course, even a person like Goku had flaws. No one was perfect, but to Chi-Chi most of his faults didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was not of this world - that he was an alien from another planet. It didn't matter that creatures from the far distances of the universe were always after his life and as Goten liked to say: 'they didn't know how to take a loss'.

All that mattered was that she loved him with all of her heart and then some, and the same was true for him toward her.

However, that didn't mean that she liked his transformations; especially the newly discovered one ...

...

Chi-Chi hummed quietly to herself, her hands buried wrist deep in the soapy water that filled the sink. It was hard to believe that Goten was already ten-years-old. He had barely grown in size, much like how Goku didn't hit his growth spurt until he was a teenager. But that didn't mean that his food portions didn't increase. He ate almost as much as his father did, and that spoke volumes seeing as how her husband ate just about as much as six Tyrannosaurs during feeding time. It was grueling, and a hell of a lot more work on her. Her eyes trailed to the large stack of plates that decorated the kitchen counter and she found herself releasing a sigh.

Despite the fact that she had fell into the traditional housewife role and that she gladly took up the amount of household chores she had to do, washing dishes would always be one thing she hated doing. She would rather sweep, dust, or even fold the laundry than wash dishes. It was somewhat of a disappointment when she found out that the only things her family could do were eat, sleep, and work; work being the most rare of the three. Gohan was out with his fiancee Videl on a double-date with some of his old friends from school, and Goten, thankfully, was with Trunks over at Bulma's. Only the gods knew where Goku was, the Saiyan was gone with the wind.

For once, she would appreciate it if he informed her where he was going; just once. Even after all that had happened, even after ridding the universe of evil, he still behaved like a child.

"I guess that's just in his nature," she muttered to herself, stacking a clean plate in the freshly washed tower of them. "Still ... it'd be nice if he spent a little more time with me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now ..."

As if Kami himself answered her prayers, a pair of muscle-toned arms wrapped around Chi-Chi's waist, startling her from her task. She immediately relished in the feeling, a smile settling on her face as she leaned back.

"Oh Goku," she mumbled with a laugh, her husband's head settling into the crook of her neck.

"Hey," was all he said, his voice a lot deeper, rougher than usual, catching Chi-Chi by surprise.

When had his voice changed? It was significantly lower than usual, not an inch of his normally child-like pitch noticeable in his tone. As her eyes trailed down to the arms framing her waist, she noticed his muscles were thicker than usual and wrapped in an eerie shade of gold. She caught herself before she could erupt in a clatter of shouts and screams. He knew she didn't like him gallivanting around the house as a Super Saiyan simply because he had a penchant for destroying whatever he touched. She decided to let it slide this time. _Maybe he's just trying to be romantic_, Chi-Chi thought as the tip of his blonde fringe fell across her shoulder and tickled her neck.

"Trying to be romantic?" she slyly asked.

She felt him rumble against her in amusement, his calloused voice radiating throughout the room. He didn't give her an answer, and she found herself smiling again whilst she wiped her wet hands on her apron. Slowly, Chi-Chi began to turn around, preparing herself to assault her husband with a barrage of kisses. With her hands grabbing a hold of Goku's forearms, Chi-Chi spun around to face him, a soft grin spreading across her lips.

However, it faded as quickly as it had come. Her eyes carefully trailed up to her husband's face, her eyes widening, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. Goku; what the hell happened to his _face_!

He merely stared at his wife, his emerald eyes knitted together in bewilderment, before he leaned in for a kiss.

She screamed, immediately placing her hands over his mouth before he could get any closer, turning her face away from his with shut eyes.

Muffled talk erupted from his lips, and Chi-Chi fought down the urge to giggle as his lips shuffled against the palm of her hands. She refused to kiss him ... not while he looked like that! His eyebrows, she noticed apprehensively, were missing and in its place was a very prominent, very large, very _bulging_ brow bridge. His unusual golden locks were ten times longer than before and stuck out in sharp points as it fell past his waist, the bang that tickled her neck brushing past his left eye. All in all, Goku didn't even look _remotely_ like Goku.

He looked like a caveman! And his ripped and tattered gi wasn't exactly helping disprove that notion either.

She shoved him, albeit not roughly, and backed up against the counter as she bit back another scream, her hands flying to the counter.

"Goku ... is that _you_!" she bellowed, unable to keep her voice down.

Her husband fixed her with a befuddled look, his head tilting to the side. "Of course it's me, Chi-Chi," he responded with a chuckle, his deep voice startling her. "Can't imagine it being anyone else."

"But you look," she gulped, her eyes fixed on his face. "You look _different_. What ... _happened _to you? To your _face_? It's not normal!"

Goku laughed, taking a step forward, but when he noticed that Chi-Chi sunk deeper into the counter, her back pressed into the ridge of the slab, he moved a foot back, his ultramarine eyes flashing with confusion.

"I forgot you never saw this form of me," he said, crossing his arms with a twisted lip. "Guess you were still unconscious during the time. This," he said gesturing to himself with a grin, "is my Super Saiyan 3 form."

"There's a Super Saiyan _3 _now!" she yelped, interrupting her husband, her fists curling at her sides as she remained in her spot in front of the kitchen sink. "Don't tell me you're gonna parade around the house like _that_!"

Blinking in his normally childish way, Goku asked, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Goku ... of _course _there's something wrong! For starters, what happened to your eyebrows! And your hair ... it's longer than mine! And your voice ... it's not normal!"

Goku observed his wife, her body practically shaking like a leaf as she remained pressed up against the edge of the kitchen sink. Certainly this form wasn't _that_ scary, was it? He supposed that he couldn't exactly blame her if she was startled, even though apart of him wished that she wasn't. He was the same carefree warrior inside and out. The only difference was, his hair was longer, his eyebrows were gone, and his voice was deeper. He'd certainly never do anything to hurt her, intentional or not, so what exactly was the deal?

"Chi-Chi," Goku said slowly, carefully. "You're not ... _afraid_ of me, are you?"

"Of course not!" she immediately blurted, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown. She was offended that he even asked!

Black met teal, and she drew into herself.

The look that he was giving her, it was as if he were reading her like an open book.

The truth of the matter was, she wasn't afraid of him. Not in the least bit. The transformation had only caught her off guard, and she reacted the only way she knew how when faced with abnormalities such as this. She hadn't meant to shove him, and she certainly hadn't meant to back into the kitchen counter like a frightened rabbit, but she couldn't help herself. There was more to that transformation than his obvious outer changes went. Each form that she had ever been graced with had affected her in some way, shape, or form, both good and bad. So for her to learn that he could become something more than a dreaded Super Saiyan 1 and 2 shocked her, but most of all, it scared her.

Again, she wasn't in the least bit afraid of him. No; she was afraid of what he would become. From the moment she had seen his Super Saiyan transformation from all of those years ago, she had known that a price was paid for it. Anger clouded him when he first became a Super Saiyan, and they were separated from one another for more than a year because of it (as well as from other circumstances). Death had overcome him when he became a Super Saiyan 2, leaving herself, Gohan and Goten alone whilst he stayed in Otherworld for the betterment of not only his keepsake, but the world as well. And now came Super Saiyan 3, and it frightened her at what could possibly happen next due to it.

Chi-Chi was so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to notice that her husband was directly in front of her, his hands limp at his side. She refused to look up, her eyes trained on his worn and tattered orange gi. She could tell that he had been training as there were an array of scrapes and bruises spotting across his body, but it was nothing serious.

"Chi-Chi," Goku whispered warmly, his hand trailing slowly to her hair. "You ... wore your hair down today," he muttered more so to himself than to her, his large hands twisting one of her ebony locks.

Indeed she did wear it down. She had been opting for something new; she was tired of wearing it in a bun all of the time, even if it was the most convenient style for her. Having her hair whipping in her face wasn't exactly something she wanted if she was going to be running after Goten all the time. It had grown considerably longer than what it used to be, falling to her mid-back in a pool of charcoal. She remained as still as possible, her body frozen as Goku continued to play with her hair, until he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled it gently towards chin.

Pink flushed across her cheeks like a gentle tidal wave brushing a sandy shore; she could feel her husband's breath waft against her ear, causing her heart to beat at a rapid pace.

Goku shut his eyes, practically cradling his wife against his massive build. After years and years of being married to her, he was able to read her like the palm of his hand. He had caught the fearful look in her eyes, the way she adverted her gaze as if she were looking for a means to escape. He had even picked up on her thoughts, his ability to read minds still as powerful as ever. That had been the whole reason he grabbed her by the head in the first place as he knew that she wouldn't outright tell him what she was thinking. And to hear her thoughts, to see what he had put her through and know what she had felt and was feeling ... he couldn't explain the feeling.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked her lowly, his deep voice soft.

Chi-Chi gasped, her eyes stinging as she blinked back tears, her body tensing. She didn't say anything, leaning her head further into his chin.

He pressed her body against his, one hand still cradling her head, the other rested across her back. He placed a gentle kiss against her temple and buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."

"For what, Goku?" she shuddered into his chest.

"For everything. For not being there, for becoming a Super Saiyan, for not being a better husband, a better father, a better provider, not getting a job, abandoning you and the boys, eating all the food, training all the time, not having an education ..."

Tears slipped past her cheeks silently, soaking the glowing yellow of his orange gi, as she listened to him go through a torrent of things. She could hear the regret and guilt in voice and it hit her _hard_.

"Sorry for looking like a caveman, and not having any eyebrows and having longer hair than yours," he continued.

Chi-Chi couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled from her lips. "It's okay," she said through her tears.

_It's okay._

...

So, I can guarantee that this isn't what you guys expected. It has come to my attention that Chi-Chi had never seen her husband as a Super Saiyan 3, so her reaction to it took a turn from what I had planned. I wanted to add a crap load of humor to this, believe me, and I had rewritten this chapter like five times and it just wasn't coming out like I thought it would. Apologies goes out for taking so long - the internet was off, I came down with a sickness, and school and work has taken its toll on me.

As far as his powers go concerning Super Saiyan 3 and destroying the house and what not, picture him training as a Super Saiyan 3 like he did when he trained Gohan in the Cell Saga. He isn't as destructive as he should be. Again, sorry about taking so long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it wasn't as humorously humorous as you all had hoped.

Anonymous Reviewers:

**ilovegcc** - Forget being Master Roshi! I wanna be Chi-Chi! Haha! I thought about making Chi-Chi whip out the frying pan, but I changed my mind. Lol. Goku was already scared of her as it is from her yelling at him about breaking the dishes and what not. And I know right! Poor Piccolo. Seriously, having acute hearing is totally not an ability that I'd like to have. The walls in my house are already thin as it is, so imagine being able to hear _everything_ that goes on in the house. No thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing each chapter. :D

**lovers45** - O.O All I can say is, I'm jealous of Chi-Chi as well. And I absolutely adore his Super Saiyan Four the most of them all. It's all in the attitude. Lol, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**kidgoku** - LOL! I hope you get a good reaction out of this. This was suppose to be a funny story, but it just wasn't coming out right, and you're right; Goku is ugly in his SS3 form, but still, you gotta love him. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mei-chan** - Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D I hope you continue to read and review more in the future.

**SS4Fan** - You're absolutely right. His attitude as a Super Saiyan 3 and 4 are awesome, because he's still this awesome warrior, but at the same time, we get this 'I'm not shitting around' attitude with him. Sorry about the language, but it's the only way I can think of to sum up his demeanor. Lol. I seriously had an SS3 humor story going for a moment, but it didn't sit right with me, so I ended up chucking it. Maybe in the near future, I'll try my hand at more SS3/SS4 stories. It sounds like a good premise. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and sorry for taking so long to come out with this chapter.

**Ghostkid33** - :O Hope you're not disappointed with the lack of humor in this chapter. I was aiming strictly for romance, but there should be a hint of humor in this as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I can't apologize enough for the lack of humor in this chapter. D: And I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long! This story is coming to a close as the most controversial of the transformations will be appearing in the next chapter. Despite any qualms people may have with GT, I hope it doesn't stop any of you from reading it. Stay tuned for the next and final installment - Super Saiyan 4. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

_Edit: All errors have been completed - 3/5/2012_


	5. Super Saiyan 4

Final chapter; hope you enjoy. This one, like the last chapter, has a fair amount of angst. And sorry for the late update; inspiration kills me, and the site wouldn't let me access my Doc Manager. ;_; I hope I didn't make Goku OOC.

Thanks goes out to my beta: **Aethena**. Without her, I would've never done this in the first place.

...

**Super Saiyan 4**

"Chi-Chi, I don't know how many times you want me to say it, but I'm sorry. I really am."

Said woman regarded her husband with an icy glare, nearly knocking the child-like man over in a rush to get to her bedroom. "How about you not apologize at all?" she remarked bitterly. "It's not like you know what you're apologizing for anyway." And with that said, Chi-Chi slammed the door to their bedroom shut, leaving a confused and hurt Goku in her wake.

It had been like this for awhile now; ever since they had returned back to Planet Earth from the Tuffle migration, Chi-Chi had been giving him the cold shoulder. Whenever he tried talking to her, she ignored him. Of course, none of it went by without a tongue-lashing, only somehow her words had been getting more and more vicious as the days went by. At first the man-in-a-child's-body had suspected that Baby was still nestling inside of her, but he immediately dismissed it. She had not once uttered the words 'Lord Baby' or 'filthy Saiyan monkey', and, of course, he had made sure to rid the world of that treacherous being by blasting him into the burning sun.

So what, exactly, was the problem?

Goku had thought that the problem stemmed from what had happened earlier in the day. Today was Grandparents' Day at Pan's school. He had honestly forgotten all about it as well as the one-sided promise that came with it, which was since he could become a Super Saiyan 4 now (due to it being the only form that renders him an adult), he could attend the school event. Being stuck in between pleasing the women of his life (Chi-Chi and Pan) was not in the least bit fun as they both harbored stubborn attitudes, Pan more so than his wife for the simple fact that she was the daughter of Gohan, whose mother was Chi-Chi, and the daughter of Videl who was the daughter of Mr. Satan.

He didn't know which was worse: facing the wrath of a bitter wife or facing the wrath of a stubborn, otherwise crazed granddaughter. Chi-Chi didn't want him to transform. There were one too many times where he suffered the consequences in not following her demands pertaining to his special ability. It had all been for Goten back then, who once volunteered his dear ole father to be his show-and-tell project, in which Goku had to show his son's class the differences between each Super Saiyan form from his base/regular state to his third stage. Sadly, it resulted in a massive earthquake, canceling schools worldwide, as well as depriving him of his privileges of dining with his family for an entire week and a steamy tongue-lashing to boot.

And now he was faced with the same obstacle, only it involved a third member.

Like the countless other times, Chi-Chi had told him not to do it. He had agreed, but not without explaining to her the reasoning behind his initial plan. As always, she told him to break the news to their granddaughter, who was brimming with so much excitement at the mere _prospect_ of 'Grandpa G' attending her school event as a 'mondo cool, fur-covered battle ax'. Who could really break a heart as precious as that?

Vegeta, maybe.

But Goku, the man known for keeping his promises, no matter how absurd? Unheard of.

But he did as he was told, following the demand of his wife by telling their granddaughter that he wasn't allowed to transform into a Super Saiyan 4.

Chaos ensued.

Pan had thrown a temper tantrum equivalent to that of a Golden Great Ape, minus the ki blasts. Not even her parents could calm her as the only thing that would make her happy again would be if 'Grandpa G' fulfilled his _promise_. Goku, again, not being one to break haphazard promises, agreed without the consent of his wife. Neither had he bothered informing Gohan and Videl of his predicament.

He had wanted to tell her, he honestly had, but she just kept making things difficult. Her sweet nothings, his extra food portions, the small favors; it was engulfing him in a pit full of guilt. But he said nothing, or rather, he decided that the best way for him to fulfill the wishes of both girls would be if he went through with what they both had proposed.

For the first half of the event, he'd parade around as a child. And for the second half, he'd simply step away from the classroom and come back as a semi-different person. He didn't see the problem in it, and to him, it was no harm done. Unfortunately for him, the trouble rooted from not only him _not_ informing his wife of his plan, but from him simply being as he was; a child, a man trapped in a little boy's body.

Chi-Chi often told Goku that he had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Of course, he hadn't agreed with her, but he'd never express this sentiment aloud. Well, it turns out that what she had said had, indeed, been true.

"What a cute kid."

"Who's the mother?"

"Lady, you have a precious grandson."

"Your brother is adorable."

That had only been the beginning of the end. From the time they had arrived until it was near departure, that had been what the grandparent-granddaughter trio had to suffer. Goku didn't know who had it worse, but judging from the way his wife's elated attitude dropped to pure unemotional, he could honestly say that she had it worse. To be accused of having a grandson - when she didn't even look _that_ old - must've been tough. But she had told Goku not to say anything about it, because seriously, imagine what people would think if they told people they were _married_.

It was, as Trunks would say, a minor miscalculation.

Goku couldn't take it anymore. The comments about being Pan's little brother, being Chi-Chi's grandson, being an adorable tyke and/or rapscallion (whatever _that_ was), the ruffling of his hair, the pinching of his cheeks, and, worst of all, the grabbing of his tail; he just couldn't bear it any longer! And that was when he decided to blurt out to the entire class that he was, in fact, Pan's grandfather and that Chi-Chi was his wife and that he wasn't a kid but a _man_ trapped in a kid's body, in which the grandparents and the teacher decided to fix Chi-Chi with disturbed looks and the children thought it to be appropriate to scream 'ew' in unison.

Amidst Pan's humiliation and Chi-Chi's obvious frustration, Goku huffed out in exasperation. He knew they wouldn't believe him by mere words, so he resulted in killing two birds with one stone. His promises were fulfilled as he _did_ parade around in one of Goten's old, ridiculous suits as a child for Chi-Chi, and he _was_ transforming into a more _appropriate_ form, much to his granddaughter's amusement.

All thoughts of consequences and repercussions flew out of the window as the man-trapped-in-a-child's-body did the unmentionable - at least by Chi-Chi's standards - and transformed. In the child's place was a man (a very beautiful man), his previous suit no where to be found amidst the unruly mop of black hair that fell past his shoulders, the luscious coat of red fur that covered his entire torso down to the back of his hands, minus his bulging pectorals, or the wristbands and training gear covering his bottom half.

To make a long story short, there was no longer a grown man parading around as a child, but a man with beautiful golden eyes, who looked like a god. The only thing recognizable about him was the fact that there was a tail swishing back and forth in amusement, only instead of its usual brown fur, it was swathed in crimson.

Unfortunately, this little act sent the classroom into a 'tissy' as most of the grandparents started to go into cardiac arrest at the magic show, the children went into 'hoots' and 'whoops' of ecstasy, and the teacher scurried off to alert the police. Pan stood off to the side, basking in the glory of having a 'mondo cool grandpa'.

As Giru would say, 'Goku, _danger_! Goku, _danger_! Giru, Giru, Giru.'

It was safe to say (or rather it _wasn't_ safe to say) that what happened next was surprising. Chi-Chi, who would normally explode like an active volcano at her husband's ridiculous displays of stupidity, simply shoved him out of the way when he smiled at her and left the classroom without so much as a peep. The children 'oohed', the paramedics rescued the elderly, the teacher stared with all of the confusion of a 25-year-old woman, and Pan simply shook her head.

"You're in so much trouble when we get home, Grandpa."

Oh, how right she was. He was in a helluva lot of trouble, and all throughout the car ride home, Chi-Chi wouldn't even look at him. Goku could only sit in the back seat, twiddling his thumbs like his carbon copy once did.

And now Goku was standing near the entrance to his bedroom, the door blocking the only means of having a connection with his wife. He had the strongest urge to use the Instant Transmission and reappear in the room with her, but that would only make him feel even more guilty. He knew how much she didn't like him using techniques in the house, and so he decided to grant her that much as he already upset her due to, what he liked to consider, a harmless act.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Gohan asked, coming to stand by his side, his hands in his pants pockets.

Before Goku could voice his thoughts, Pan walked past them, cradling an apple in her hands.

"Grandpa transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 at school today and now Grandma's mad at him," she explained.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his father, his ebony eyes wide. "You _did_? What would make you do something like that? Did Mom yell at you?"

"He got tired of people calling him Grandma's 'grandson'," Pan laughed out after swallowing a piece of her apple. "You should've seen it Papa! The other grandparents were ruffling his hair and calling him stuff like 'tyke' and 'cutie patootie'. Even my classmates were trying to play with him! It was funny. But then he transformed, and all the grandparents started to pass out and stuff. It was weird."

"None of this would've happened if you would've just listened to what I told you," Goku told Pan, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "Now your Grandma won't even look at me."

Pan opened her mouth to speak, but Gohan held a hand up, cutting her off, his face contorted into a disapproving gaze. "That's enough Pan. Your Grandpa's right. If it hadn't been for your temper tantrum, none of this would've happened. I don't wanna here another word about it. Now go to the house and check on your mother."

"But Papa!" she protested.

"Not _another_ word, Pan. Now go," Gohan said sternly, gesturing to the house next door with his thumb. She did as she was told, huffing and puffing like a child and tossed her apple core in the trash on her way out, but not without slamming the door. Gohan sighed, removing his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear, sometimes I wonder where she gets her attitude from. She certainly doesn't get it from me."

Goku didn't say a word, his eyes still transfixed on the wooden door.

"You really upset Mom, didn't you Dad?"

Goku looked into the eyes of his son and sighed. "Yeah, I did," he muttered. "But it wasn't on purpose. I'd _never_ make her angry on purpose. It's just so hard trying to please two people, especially when those two people are your wife and granddaughter."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gohan agreed, recalling incidents where he had to please three people; his mother, his wife, _and_ his daughter.

Just then, the front door opened, capturing both Saiyans' attention, gracing their presence was Videl, her baby blue eyes swimming in confusion. "Hey Gohan, Goku," she spoke, closing the door behind her. Goku sent her a small wave, nodding his head in recognition. Videl raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic action.

"Hey," Gohan called, catching her attention. "What brings you over here? I just sent Pan over there."

Slowly, Videl adverted her gaze away from her father-in-law to her husband. "Actually, that's why I came over. She just went in her room and slammed the door. When I asked her what was wrong, she just blurted something about 'always getting in trouble'. Something happened that I should know about?"

"Remember that temper tantrum that Pan threw the other day?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded her head and crossed her arms. "How could I _forget_?"

Gohan gestured towards his father. "Apparently, Dad responded to her out of guilt and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 for Grandparents' Day at her school, even though Mom told him not to. And now she won't talk to him."

"And I apologized for it," Goku's child-like voice cried out. "But she won't even so much as _look_ at me."

Videl quirked an eyebrow. "She didn't say anything at all?"

Goku shook his head at his daughter-in-law before tilting his head. "Well, she told me not to apologize at all, 'cuz it's not like I know what I'm apologizing for. But it's 'cuz I transformed; I know it is. Or maybe it's not. I don't know. I just don't want her to be mad at me. She's been like this for the past couple of weeks now."

"She has?" Gohan questioned, turning his gaze to the door that his mother was hiding behind. "... Now that I think about it, Mom hasn't been herself lately. I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know," Goku responded, scratching the back of his head. "I just want her to be happy again."

Videl stared at her father-in-law for split second before looking to her husband. "Gohan, would you mind checking on Pan for me? Just until I finish talking with your dad. It won't take long."

Gohan regarded his wife with a look, but the spark in her eyes told him otherwise. If he knew any better, he'd say that a plan was stemming in that head of hers. He gave her a soft smile and nodded his head. Sending his father a look, Gohan said, "Good luck with Mom, Dad." And he set off for his home, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek as a 'thank you', not that Goku knew that. He only looked at Videl with a look of bewilderment after his son left.

When Videl was sure her husband was gone, she gestured for Goku to have a seat at the kitchen table. Once seated, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know what your wife is upset about," Videl said, folding her hands on the table.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, his eyebrows raised. "I thought she was upset about me turning into a Super Saiyan 4 at Pan's school."

Videl chuckled. "That's apart of it. Listen, Goku. Try and put yourself in your wife's shoes for just one minute. You've been gone for a long time. When you came back, she was expecting to see a man, her husband. Not a man trapped in a child's body. It was hard for her to cope with that, and it still is because she sees the ever-growing age gap between you two, considering that her age is showing and that yours isn't. And the fact that you're a child has made it even worse."

"But Chi-Chi isn't old. I tell her that all the time."

"To you maybe, but for her it's different," Videl said, shaking her head. "Imagine how she feels when people call you her grandson. _We_ know that you're her husband, but others don't know that. She was already aging faster than you, and you know it. The point I'm trying to make Goku, is that Chi-Chi _misses_ you. She just wants her old husband back, the tall one, the _adult_. Not the child."

Goku stared at Videl, his gaze falling to the vase of flowers sitting in the middle of the table. He hadn't thought about that, none of it. What with villains popping up to invade the Earth and the Black Star Dragon Balls, he hadn't been able to give it that much thought. It explained everything; Chi-Chi's cold attitude, the tears she cried when she thought he wasn't looking, the extra make-up, the not-so-secretive practicing of martial arts, all of it.

He briefly thought about what she said when thoughts of the migration were first discussed; she had accused him of looking for someone younger than her. But that simply wasn't true. Not one bit.

"Your Super Saiyan 4," Videl said thoughtfully. "It makes you an adult, right? Or about as close to an adult as you'll ever get?"

Goku looked to his daughter-in-law and flashed her one of the biggest grins she had seen in a long time. Sincerely, he said, "Thank you, Videl. I can see why Gohan married you; you're a really smart woman."

She returned the smile, standing up from her seat at the table with slightly flushed cheeks. "Thank you, sir. I guess I'll leave you to it then." And with that said, Videl left for her own home, leaving Goku behind to mend things with his wife.

...

Chi-Chi walked through the vast forestry just outside of her home, her hands cradling one another behind her back. While Goku had been talking with Gohan, Chi-Chi thought it'd be a good idea to sneak out. It was the perfect timing seeing as how he'd be distracted and his ki-sensing abilities would be the farthest thing from his mind. Besides, she needed to be away from him for just a while longer.

She released a deep-rooted sigh, her aging eyes darting to and fro as her legs carried her in no particular direction. She hadn't meant to yell at him the way she did, but she couldn't help it. Pent-up frustration at having not seen him for years on end did that to a person. She didn't want to be mad at him; Chi-Chi knew what she signed up for when she had married him. Years of spontaneous training expeditions and death should've drilled that into her head. She knew exactly why he left to train Uub, and at first she hadn't approved of it, but she saw the long-term help in it.

Goku was tired of being the savior of the world and he needed someone to take his place. What better person to uphold such a task than the reincarnation of Majin Buu? Even so, when she had learned of his return a year ago, she had been beyond excited at the mere _prospect_ of seeing Goku again. She couldn't bring herself to be upset with him; she never could. But when she had seen him as a child, holding that boyish grin that made her insides squirm, something inside of her cracked.

She inspected her own appearance - a withering old lady. And she inspected his - a bristling young boy. She simply couldn't compete with a child, a child who was her husband. When she had saw him as a Super Saiyan 4 at her granddaughter's school, she had wanted nothing more than to flock to his arms, but she did the exact opposite and stormed off, too hurt to make eye contact with him. And everything else was a blur afterwards.

If she wanted all of this; if she wanted to hug him, kiss him, cry to him, then why wasn't she allowing it?

_It's because deep down inside, you want him to know what it feels like, right?_

"No," she whispered to herself. "I ... I just want my husband back."

"There you are."

Chi-Chi's heart skipped a beat and she found herself whipping around at lightning fast speed, catching her sight was her child-like husband, that same boyish grin still plastered on his face. Instead of running away like her mind told her to do, Chi-Chi simply stood rooted in place. Goku held out a small bundle of wildflowers in his cherubic hands, his smile still in place.

"I was looking for you, but I didn't wanna show up without a gift. I got you some flowers; they're your favorite," he said, walking up to her. He stood on his toes and grabbed her hand, curling her fingers around the stem of the flowers. She stared down at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't cry, Chi-Chi," he told her. "I'm sorr-"

"For what, Goku?" she interrupted, her voice shaky, her previous anger boiling over. "Why are you sorry? Do you have even the slightest clue as to why you're even apologizing? Or are you just doing it because it's the right thing to do?"

"That's not it!" he cried out, his eyebrows knitted together. "You won't even give me a chance to explain."

Chi-Chi's grip around her flowers tightened. "Explain what Goku? About the fact that I haven't seen you in more than three years? About the fact you could've at _least_ visited, to let me know that you were still alive? About how you refuse to return back to normal! Do you have any idea what it feels like to see you as a child while I'm a withering old ... _prune_! It's like you don't even care how I feel and it hurts, Goku. It ... _hurts_," she whispered, gripping at her heart.

"I just want the old you back. I want the 6ft tall man that I married thirty years ago. I don't want a child whom everyone thinks is my _grandchild_. I want my husband back, and you can't bring him back because you refuse to grow up," she sobbed into the palms of her hands.

Goku stared at his wife, but he said nothing. What could he say? That he was _sorry_, like always? Apologizing fixed absolutely nothing, and it wouldn't fix anything now. He watched as Chi-Chi sniffled into her hands, her tears seeping between her fingers. Guilt struck him like a lightning bolt, and he found his thoughts drifting to what his daughter-in-law told him. The corner of his lip twitched and he stepped a few feet away from his wife, shutting his round orbs in a small fit of concentration. The wind began to pick up, skirting around Chi-Chi's dress, ruffling her short ebony locks and Goku's clothes.

Chi-Chi found herself peeking between her wet fingers and watched as her child-like husband was engulfed in a sphere of light. She had never seen him transform before, but watching it now ... it was a truly magical sight. There was no longer the child she had fell in love with eons ago, but the man she had married with a few added changes. The person standing in front of her didn't look remotely like her husband, but one look into his moonlight-yellow eyes and she knew; it was Goku. _Her_ Goku. Again, Chi-Chi stood rooted in place, tears clinging to the ends of her lashes like dew on a leaf.

Goku tilted his head to the side, a soft smile highlighting his face.

"I don't know where you get the idea from that you're old, Chi-Chi," he said, his voice an octave deeper; much more deep compared to that of his Super Saiyan 3. He stepped up to her in a series of slow steps, his tail snaking out like a cobra ready to pounce its prey. "You're just as beautiful as the day we met."

Despite her tears, Chi-Chi couldn't help the pink that stained her cheeks, but it was hard to tell what with her nose burning from her previous sniffling. She didn't look up, her eyes trained on the fur-covered chest in front of her. So captivated was she that it took her by surprise when Goku's tail snaked around her waist, pulling her to his body. It felt odd; being in his arms. It had been so long since she had seen, heard, or felt the warmth of him. But she wouldn't dare push him away.

"I know an apology won't fix anything and I'm sorry for saying it so much," Goku told her, leaning his forehead against hers, his black fringe brushing against her face. "You need to get rid of this mindset that I don't care about you. I know that I don't say it as often as I should, but I really do love you Chi-Chi. Whenever I faced off against a villain, it was always you and Gohan and Goten that I thought about, and it was always these thoughts that gave me the strength to push forward. I know I should've given you a sign to let you know that I was alive, that I was coming back and I know an apology won't fix that or bring back the moments that we've missed together, but can you ever forgive me?"

Chi-Chi's lip quivered, and instead of releasing a sob, she smiled. "You've never been a man of words," she whispered, her voice cracked. "You know how much I hate Super Saiyans ..."

Goku threw his head back in controlled laughter. "I know, but this is the only form that lets me be an adult at will. It's even crazier than my Super Saiyan 3."

Chi-Chi released a soft chuckle. "So ...," she said, breaking Goku from his laughter. "You can become like this whenever you want?"

"Yeah," Goku replied, bringing his arms to his sides. "But if you don't want me to transform, I can live with that. I really can, Chich."

"Actually ...," she responded through misty eyes. Chi-Chi's eyes trailed upward, taking in his appearance; training gear (of course) that slightly resembled the blue casuals that she had made for him a few years ago, taut upper torso hugged by a shade of burgundy fur that reached his tail and kissed the top of his hands, and honey dew eyes that were shielded by a coat of red. But despite his dramatic look, she could still see her husband in him and that was all that mattered to her. "Could you transform to this one more often?"

Goku paused and looked down at his wife, his golden eyes wide with disbelief, but soon they held nothing but warmth. "Of course. Anywhere, anytime."

Chi-Chi smiled, bending her head. "Despite the fact that you don't look anything like the Goku I married, I ... I think I can live with this one."

The warrior smiled, cradling his wife's face with one hand, brushing away the tear stains with his thumb. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Love you," he murmured.

...

And done! Goodness! That took longer than expected, but I hope it was worth the wait. From the beginning, I had planned on making Chi-Chi accept her husband as a Super Saiyan. :] And I hope I executed it correctly. Thanks goes out to everyone who's ever read, reviewed, added this to their favorites and alerted this. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far.

Anonymous Reviewers:

**Kidgoku **- Lol, really! She chased him out of the house with a broom? I read the one with the tail 'situation' and it bothered me. D: Never reading anything like that ever again. I hope you enjoy this one, and thank you for reading and reviewing!

**SS4fan** - I've decided not to put an extra chapter. xD I think this pretty much sums everything up, so I think that if I were to add anything else it'd take away from the fic. Any who, I hoped that I captured this perfectly and I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D I absolutely appreciate it.

**G****hostkid33** - I love Goku's SS4 form. XD Much more diverse than the others. :D I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you for reading, reviewing and sticking with this story.

**lovers45** - Here you are! Finally! Sorry for taking so long with the update. xD I hope you enjoyed this.

And with that said, this has finally come to an end. Again, I thank everyone for sticking with the story. :D Now that this is over, I can finally start working on 'Just Married' and, hopefully, 'Rebirth'. Until next time.

The fan art responsible for this fiction is located in my profile, but just in case, here it is: http:/turles(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/4942647414


End file.
